


CAN YOU HELP

by Bogh91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogh91/pseuds/Bogh91
Summary: i'm looking for a fanfic where Harry is super smart and has the surname Black
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark
Comments: 154
Kudos: 17





	CAN YOU HELP

hi fanfiction is about Harry who comes to gringotts early and finds out he is rich. he opens a bank with gringotts, a restarant and a school with or has the name Black in it. Harry moves to the United States and is on friendly terms with Petunia. he becomes and president of macusa. He meets tory and they become friends and tendon lovers. after pepper says or do something when she can not fostå tony needs. 

are there any who can help and find it again. 1000 thanks in advance


End file.
